Cheatlins
The kids are forced to take a standardized test that counts for a stark majority of their grade. In a panic, they decide to cheat and resort to exploiting a desperate student to prevent exposure. Meanwhile, Julie and her friends are banned from taking the test and team up with the Rogues to get revenge, only to discover a deep secret about the test and Ms. Chapley. Plot In Ms. Chapley's class, Ms. Chapley reveals that the students will be taking a standardized test within a week, and that it'd count for a large sum of their grade. The students are aloof over this, until she brings up that the results of the test would determine their worth in the workforce, and that a failing grade wouldn't even guarantee them a minimum wage job. The students try to rationalize the issue, but are unable to due to them having high job expectations, and that the test would be a hurdle for them. To get them ready, Ms. Chapley prepares a practice exam, and it only puts the students further on edge. Afterwards, Ms. Chapley claims that a majority of the students are prohibited from taking the test due to their records supposedly nullifying the potential results of their tests. Among them are Julie, Becky, Emily, Ashley, Fiona, Jupiter, Victor, Corky and Selma. Suspicion arises when Julie brings up that the selected students perform better than the other students, but Ms. Chapley maintains her decision. At recess, the students congregate to discuss the inevitable. Alison considers cheating on the test, something the other students agree to, feeling that there's no other way. However, Alison brings up a major hurdle, a student who's bent on doing the honorable thing and studying. Mort, the student, overhears their plan and intends to snitch, but the kids rebuff him by threatening to reveal incriminating info they've collected on him. They try to get him to cheat with them, but he vehemently refuses. To Julie and her friends, they congregate at Cave Barn and meet up with the Rogues, immediately spilling what happened. The Rogues empathize with the kids, recalling when they used to be in Ms. Chapley's class and convince them to get revenge. The kids are reluctant, but after learning that Ms. Chapley would always be an enemy to them, decide to do it to get back at her for rebuffing them. However, they're faced with a lack of ideas for a plan that suits the situation. Julie convinces them to do something about the test so that if they get in trouble, they'd have done it for a noble cause. The Rouges are interested in the plan since they took the test and wound up having to transfer because of it. At night, the kids discuss different means of cheating, intending to find the most effective means of doing it without getting caught. They're soon faced with a breaking issue, the fact that the practice test is different from the actual one, and that they have no idea what they'd be facing on it. Colleen suggest funneling information into one of the students and have said student provide the answers for them. With no other options, they agree to the idea and decide to use Mort, deeming him to be an expendable student. Julie and the others go to Ms. Chapley's house, but are confounded by the fact that she has upped her security the last time Julie and her friends broke into it. Fiona discovers a way to the back and they find a different house in the backyard. Upon entering, they determine it to be Ms. Chapley's childhood home, going by various items they find inside. They venture into the bedroom and find a diary, with the entries revealing that she used to be a babysitter. Every new entry reveals that she slowly descended into madness for every child she watched, and for a much greater shock, they discover the Rogues were babysat by her years ago. They also come to the conclusion that the test is a revenge plot of her own creation to ensure the kids don't have a future, and that they themselves were the only ones capable of withstanding her. They then fear for the others, believing that they'd go for a drastic means of coping with the test. True to their fears, the kids have kidnapped Mort and have attached him to a computer, where Alison intends to hack into the school's website to get the answers to the test, unaware that the site is protected by a malicious security program. After making a connection, Mort is turned into an intellectual monster and seeks to sap the knowledge of everyone on the planet. The kids attempt to stop him, but he overpowers all of them while thankfully sparing them, believing their intelligence to be inherently worthless to him. Ms. Chapley sees the destruction occurring and flees to her home, where she discovers Julie and the others just leaving. Stephy arrives as well, having been in the area since she has a job there. They confront each other over the whole thing and Ms. Chapley accidentally lets slip that the test is actually a college standardized test, something she intended to use as a fear mongering tool to encourage the kids to become more studious. She also confirms that Julie and her friends were indeed removed since they were the biggest threat to Ms. Chapley (Becky was thrown in to avert any suspicion.) They also go over the Rogues' connection to her and she admits it's true, but that she would've become what she was regardless if they were a part of it. Stephy tries to convince Ms. Chapley to rethink her twisted views on morality, but Ms. Chapley feels it's too late to go back. She is then taken back by how her plan is technically illegal since she confiscated copies of the test and begrudgingly cancels it. Back to the destruction, the kids try again to sedate Mort, but are subdued. Ms. Chapley worsens things by revealing the test was fake, making Mort angrier since his change happened for nothing. Julie convinces Ms. Chapley to stop Mort by lecturing him on why what he's doing is wrong, which surprisingly works. Ms. Chapley is then arrested after the colleges she took the tests from find her, and she goes quietly after learning of how light the intended sentence is. Cast * Mae Whitman: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jenn Forgie: Julie * Ian James Corlett: Jerry * Carrie Finlay: Jenny * Lisa Ng: Becky * Britt Irvin: Emily * Julie Lemieux: Sam * Antionette Spolar: Francis * Tabitha St. Germain: Ruth, Georgina * Tony Sampson: Dante * Amber Hood: Ashley * Sandy Fox: Fiona * Steven Crowder: Tommy * Sarah Gadon: Marie * Richard Ian Cox: Randall * Daniel DeSanto: Tiberius * Chantal Strand: Elizabeth * Ashley Taylor: Dolly * Chiara Zanni: Suzy * Peter Oldring: Victor * Olivia Hack: Jupiter * Janyse Jaud: Mercury, Selma * Tracey Moore: Bernadette * Carly McKillip: Yorba * Chuck Campbell: Nixon * Stacey DePass: Nicole * Rachel Wilson: Britney * Alyson Court: Anita * Kelly Sheridan: Stephy * Peter Kelamis: Sparky * David Paul Grove: Brighton * Robert Tinkler: Mort * Nicole Oliver: Ms. Chapley * Roger Dunn: Cosmo Trivia * Only episode in the series to not have a cold open, done due to time constraints. * The name of the episode is a pun on the soul dish chitlins. * The reason for the other Rogues not being present was budgetary issues. * Colleen's dream is often considered to be one of the darker moments in the show. Category:Episodes